


Forever yours

by caitpaige101



Series: Tumblr Promts [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, brief liv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Prompt: Aaron is home from the hospital and finds the second ring and when Robert walks in the room Aaron asks about it, which leads to the fact that even tough Robert had another ring he went back for Aarons





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robronisendgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronisendgame/gifts).



> Our boys are engaged!!!! I literally screamed when he woke up and his first response was to say yeah. Anyway here is a new fic. Hope you enjoy

Forever yours.

Aaron is back from the hospital after being kept in there for just more than a week. He is sat in their bed looking down at his finger. Looking at the new silver band around it. He smiled. Never did he think he would be the one to get married but yet this felt right to him. He couldn't imagine his life with out Robert and didn't want to. He looked up from the ring wondering where Robert had got to. He looked over and saw a small velvet box on Roberts side of the bed. He picked it up thinking it was the one his ring came in. He opened it and saw a ring. Similar to his but gold.   
It was at this moment when Robert walked in.   
"Sorry it took so long I was making your sandwich then Liv wanted one and..Oh you found it."  
"yeah. Well I mean you left it out in the open but yeah."  
Both the boys smiled at each other as Robert went and sat on the bed next to Aaron.  
"you got two ring?" Aaron asked puzzled  
"yeah I did." Robert nodded  
"If you had two why did you go back into the water to get this one." he said holding up his hand making Robert smile as he saw the ring  
"because that one is just so you. That one belonged on your hand." Robert said lacing his hands with Aarons  
The boys smiles got bigger.   
"so why the second ring?"  
"God you are clueless aren't you? I bought one for me." Robert said the last part sheepishly and looked away

It all clicked in Aaron's mind. He took the ring out of the box and turned Roberts head to look at him. He took Roberts hand.  
"Robert Jacob Sugden will you marry me?" Aaron said with an enormous grin on his face.  
"yes I believe I will Mr Dingle." He replied as Aaron put the ring on his finger

"You wanna know something Rob"  
"go on"  
"i still can't believe you went back into the water for a ring. You could of got hypothermia or something."  
"Aaron. that ring is your ring. I wasn't going to leave it in a sinking car. It was made for you and I wasn't going to find a better ring for you than that. That ring shows my love for you Aaron and if I had to dive into cold water to get it then so be it."  
"I love you too. Even if you are a soppy git."  
"yeah yeah what ever."   
They leaned in. their foreheads pressed together smiling at each other  
"Chas they're being soppy again. " They heard Liv shout and it made them giggle  
"oh liv come here." Aaron beckoned her.  
"yeah what do you want?"  
"Aaron just grabbed Roberts wrist and showed his hand to her.  
"aww. they match." Liv said looking between both rings "Congrats big brother"  
"Thanks Liv" Aaron said back  
"i was talking to Rob" she said and walked out leaving both boys amazed. tears welling up in Roberts eyes. Aaron lent in and kissed him.  
"we're getting married"  
"yeah we are" Robert said back.  
They kissed again before lacing their hands together and looking at the rings then each other.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr and twitter. send me prompts, headcanons, ideas or just have a chat.  
> Tumblr- cait-p@tumblr.com  
> Twitter- @caitpaige101 
> 
> I write about;  
> Malec  
> Robron  
> Johnlock


End file.
